Running
by daydreama13
Summary: Draco and Hermione, In their 6th years are headboy and headgirl blah blah they fall in love just read it! A Tragedy
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1, The Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters Jk Rowling does so on with the story  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open she was drenched in sweet, breathing heavily. She tried to remember what she had just awoken from, the dream she had just encountered. She clutched her temples massaging them gently with the tips of her fingers. She had been running, running from him. She remembered steel gray eyes, gray eyes with the slightest hint of blue, eyes that could stare a hole into you if you let them. She had been chased. But she couldn't remember why.  
Hermione pulled her legs over the side of the bed and absentmindely rubbed her chocolate brown eyes. She looked around her and stretched her arms in a yawn.  
It was definetly to early to be up, Hermione thought as she saw the muggle clock she had placed on her trunk in front of her large queen bed in her own room. Hermione crawled out of bed anyway and made her way to the bathroom that she shared with Draco Malfoy, the headboy. "This is going to be a long day," She commented outloud.  
Hermione stared into the mirror looking at the reflection before her. Her once bushy hair was now long and sleek. Her once gangly legs were now long and curvy to fit her body. She had changed very much over the summer, the summer before 6th year, the year that Hermione was headgirl.  
She took a long shower and let the water wash over her body, feeling the day old dirt fall away. "A new start, a new day," She thought.  
Hermione had been in the bathroom a long time before she heard Draco banging on the door. She finally clambered out into the common room that she and the headboy also shared, wearing only a slinky white tanktop and tight jeans.She then grabbed a book that she had left laying on the coffee table the previous evening.  
Draco stepped out of the bathroom an hour later looking very....what was the word Hermione was looking for, sexy? His sleek blonde hair spiked up and just a towel strapped over his waist. Hermione gasped and the noise startled Draco and his grip on his towel loosend.Hermione stared as if her life depended on it and Draco quickly grasped the towel harder and hurried off to his room, he by accident ran into the door for he was gaping at Hermione's amount of stomach that her tanktop didn't cover. Hermione muffeled giggles as he stepped into his room grasping his head. "Dang that boy gets more fine every year mmhm," thought Hermione shaking her head telling herself not to think those thoughts.  
She walked out of the room, after she had pulled her robes over her head, and down the halls and stares into the great hall for breakfast. She easily found seats next to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter her two best friends.  
She piled sausage links and biscuits onto her plate hungrily. She grabbed a fork and shoved the food into her mouth, talking at the same time.  
"Hungry Mione?" Ron laughed. Hermione just nodded and continued eating.  
"She acts as if she is starved," Harry said also laughing.  
"Guys shut up!" Hermione said as she wiped her mouth on a napkin, "I didn't eat dinner last night and we have a long day to get through! That essay in Flitwick's class and that potion we have to brew in Snape's!"  
"Calm down!" Ron assured her mumbling something about copying in Flitwick's class and watching her in potions.  
"Where are you going to go in life Ron if you always copy off of me?" Hermione questioned launching into her long arguement about copying.  
Ron just smacked his head while Harry spat out pumpkin juice laughing. After Breakfast the three ran off to their first class of the day, Transfiguration with Minerva Mcgonagall.  
  
A/N So, How'd you like it? Should I continue? Tell me what should happen next in your reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Breath

Disclaimer: Again I do not own any Harry Potter characters. Jk Rowling does. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 2 Catching Breath  
  
Walking down the long corridor Hermione noticed all of the portriats staring at her, or was she being paranoid? She hurried alone and quickly took her seat in Transfiguration. As Mcgonagall. *a/n I'm not to sure how to spell this so* started her lecture, as always Hermione took notes.  
While leaving Transfiguration Hermione saw those eyes again, the mysterious ones. Ones that held a secret so dear, but dared not to tell a soul.. Draco's eyes caught sight of Hermione staring and he walked over feeling the need to be evil. With a smirk he asked,  
"Mesmirized aye Granger?" He started, "Yes that's what all the girls think."  
With a quick breathHermione replied with an excellent comeback,  
"In your dreams Malfoy"  
"See you then my doll," With a touch on the cheek he was gone.  
Hermione stood dumbfounded touching her cheek. That touch had sent shivers up her spine. "What is up with him?" She thought to herself as she made her way to her next class. She sat all through class daydreaming and wondering how a jerk like Malfoy could take her breath. Would she ever catch it again?  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V!! As I stepped out of the shower, I was late as always, she hogs the bathroom, I saw her look up from her book. She had apparently just gotten comfortable with her tank top and jeans. I stared and quickly made my way to my room accidently bumping my head but it didn't hurt.  
I saw her again after my first class she was staring, yet again. I was a little freaked out at first, I couldn't have some mudblood falling for me. Could I?  
  
A/N I know very short chappy but I'm waiting on reviews to see if I should continue this. Let me know ppl!! 


	3. Chapter 3:Keeping Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters and am not making any money on this.  
  
Chapter 3 Making Deals  
  
Hermione has a secret that not even her two closest friends know about , a secret that could be deadly if not known. She noticed the look of secrecy in Draco's eyes and wondered if he saw the secrecy she beheld.  
As She made her way back to the common room she thought back to the day when she sat in her doctor's office patiently yet unpatiently waiting. It had gone away, but there was still a possibility that it had come back......  
  
F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K to 2 years prior  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. And Mrs. Granger but I'm afraid that Hermione's luekemia, has came back. I thought that we had cured it, but I'm afraid that we missed a part,"  
As the doctor's speech drone on Hermione's ears clogged up as she felt tears welling up inside her as her mother's already fell slowly down her cheeks. Her dad just sat there squeezing his wife's hand with a pale face.  
The sickness had continued making Hermione weaker and weaker over the summer. The doctor said that she had about a year or less to live. Hermione wanted to just finish it out normally, act as if it never happened. Ron and Harry didn't even know. How could she tell them? So Hermione went back to school and kept her grades up, making sure not to tire her self to easily. So back to Hogwarts she went and she was doing fine until she collapsed in Snapes class one day, her and Ron had been fighting, he knew she was hiding something. So she told Ron and he had kept it secret so far. They used the excuse of "dangerously high stress levels" so Harry made sure to keep Ron from fighting with her. End Of FlashBack  
Hermione trudged up to her room feeling ready for a nap. She layed down on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Draco's P.o.v  
  
After Quidditch practice I walked into the commonroom that I shared with Granger, and sat down to do the homework we had for that night. I heard soft snores coming down from her room.  
"She sleeps an awful lot," I thought outloud.  
A couple hours later about 5 minutes after dinner had started down in the Great Hall, I walked up to her room and knocked on the door. No reply. I knocked again and called out "Granger time for dinner!" I still didn't hear a sound. Starting to get worried I walked in. I shook her almost lifeless body and her eyes fluttered open. She called me Harry, so I was appaled at that name and yet shocked that she couldn't recognize me.  
"Granger are you feeling alright?" I asked concerningly.  
"Oh Harry, I had such a nice nap, and why are you acting like that Malfoy fellow?" She said giggling.  
I knew something wasn't right with this picture so I slung her over my shoulders and walked up to the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was in her office so I layed Hermione down on a bed and knocked on her door.I walked in and explained what had happened just a few minutes ago.  
"Draco," Madam Pomfrey said calmly, "Maybe it's time you knew about Hermione, but you must not let her know that anyone has told you, understand?"  
Draco nodded and so Madam Pomfrey explained all about Hermione's cancer and what kind of things would happen, dilirousness and things like that, he was so shocked. Guilty too, for always making fun of her and calling her names.  
"Draco, she has less than a year to live," Madam Pomfrey said.  
Draco looked up shocked and again felt a pang of guilt rising up in him. Why did this have to happen to her? He thought, the perfect one, the one who never did a wrong. He stood up and thanked Madam Pomfrey and walked out of her door to find a sleeping Hermione. He gently picked her up and walked he back to her room, and that was all for the night. Keeping this promise is something he could without a doubt do, but he didn't know how he was supposed to treat her now.  
A/n I hope this makes up for the short Chapter from last time. I have gotten 2 or 3 reviews on this so far, so far, should I continue this? 


	4. Chapter 4: Gaining Trust

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own any harry potter characters! Thank you guys for your reviews!!! I'm sorry that it's so short and sad, I'm trying my best to post it, school is horrid! Well continue reading and thanks again!  
  
Chapter 4- Gaining Trust?  
  
A week past, and Hermione noticed Draco's change in attitude towards her, she still couldn't figure it out. Had he found out? How? These questions all scrambled her brain as she walked to the library and ran into who else but Malfoy himself "Speak of the devil, literaly," she thought.  
"Oh, sorry Hermione, you ok? Look a little pale." He commented. "She looks so sick, how could I not have noticed it??" He questioned his self.  
"Malfoy, I'm fine! What's with the Hermione buisness!? What happened to you??" She questioned looking as if she would lose consiousness if she didn't continue.  
"Ok! Calm down, I didn't know, and I've not always been evil, I can be nice you know!" Draco replied looking hurt.  
"Yeah yeah, I've gotta go," Hermione hurried off to the library not once looking back.  
As Hermione sat in the library racking her brain as for why Draco was acting so strange, she thought back to her dream. She had the same one every night, only it progressed, was this supposed to mean something?......  
  
Hermione ran down a long corridor, that was filled with darkness and old portraits that screamed out something that was not clear enough to make out what it was. She saw a light at the end of the corridor, but no matter how long or how fast she ran, she was never able to reach the light. This confused her so much. She felt as if she were going to scream! She couldn't tell Harry or Ron they wouldn't understand....that's when the thought came to her. Ginny!  
Hermione gathered her books and rushed back to the Gryffindor tower, she climbed through the portrait hole and found Ginny sitting in a comfy chair reading in front of the fire.  
"Ginny, I need to talk to someone," Hermione blurted as soon as she sat down.  
Ginny closed her book marking her page and turned to look at a tired and frustrated Hermione, who by the way looked like crap the past few days.  
"Go ahead," Ginny said.  
"Well I haven't told you or anybody else for that matter, but Ron knows he found out, it wasn't something I could stop, but if I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't worry yourself to death or treat me any differently or tell anyone either." Hermione said quickly, "Promise?"  
"You know it!" Ginny said.  
Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and led her to her headgirl's dormitory. There she explained everything that had been going on in her life for the past two years. When Hermione finished, she had cried and tears were silently flowing down her red-headed friend's face.  
"Hermione...I had no idea...none at all...I'm so sorry," Ginny choked out. Her tears becoming worse.  
"I understand that, Gin I have about 5 or 6 months left to live...I don't know what I'm going to do," Hermione stopped to sniff, "Most teenagers don't have to worry about whether they'll leave to see another day, and I do Ginny! I do! I just feel so victimized and it's so unfair sometimes I just don't know what to do, and I want to tell Harry so badly and Ron is just so strange acting about it and it kills me seeing him look at me the way he does now...." Hermione finished taking a deep breath. Ginny could see more tears forming in Hermione's eyes.  
"Maybe you should just tell them that Mione'," Ginny said soothingly, "Just explain that you wanted them to know and you kept it from them this long for the fear of not being treated the same, they'll understand."  
"You make it sound do easy Ginny, but I've came so closed to telling them before so close and something just holds me back, I just bite my tongue and talk about something thats not even remotley close to....luekemia," Hermione choked the word out.  
"It's so unbelieveable, the thought of you dying...Isn't there something, anything that they can do?! Any muggle treatments of some sort?"  
"See Gin, I've had leukemia for about 2 years and I have lived a year longer than they thought about 3 years ago when I was first diagnosed with it, I went into chemo and I lost my hair, I used a spell to reproduce it before school, and I was always tired and everything. The doctors they thought that they had gotten it all though chemo therapy, it's this muggle treatment with lazers, and about 2 years ago when I thought of which I was in remisson, I went back for a checkup and they took some cat scans and it turned out that...they hadn't gotten rid of it. I tried different medications but none of it worked. It kept coming back and spreading. I'm getting weaker though Gin, and I just wanted to finish out my life as normal as possible so just don't say nothing please?" Hermione begged, her eyes pleading for the answer she wanted.  
"All that muggle stuff is so complicated Mione' I just really dont understand it but I will keep it a secret until you decide that Harry and the rest of us Weasleys are ready to know." Ginny finished.  
"I'm a little tired after all of this so I think I will take a nap, I'll see you at dinner?" Hermione added, "Thanks again Gin'"  
"No Problem, I just dread this Hermione your one of my closest friends and I just don't want to see you go through this, you don't derserve it," Ginny stood up to leave and gave Hermione a bone crushing hug. She stopped at the door and left after saying..  
"If you need somebody to talk to, you know where to find me,"  
Hermione laid down and slept a calm and peaceful sleep waking up only to her alarm she had set for her naps. She really hoped she could trust Ginny.  
  
A/n Sorry about taking so long to post this chapt. Took me forever to write it, the very common case of Writers block. Thanks for the reviews!!!! DayDreama 


	5. Chapter 5 A dance

Disclaimer: I do not hear that? Do NOT own any Harry Potter characters...on with chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: A Dance  
  
Hermione practiced the moves for ballet in her dormitory bedroom, ballet always calmed her down. As she twirled and became one with the music, she forgot about luekemia and forgot about being treated differently and forgot the look that Ron gave her that day when she had told him that she had a little bit less than a half of a year left to live, she also forgot about the letter that she had recieved from her muggle parents asking how she was doing and if she felt like she wanted to come home for her last few months.  
Of course the answer was no, like she had told them many times before she wanted to live life as if this wasn't happening, but the fact was that it was happening, it was happening faster than she thought, weaker all the time. Just the day before she had to skip classes because she wasn't even strong enough to get out of the bed. She was seldomly hungry anymore either. Somehow she knew life was becoming unbearable.  
Hermione stopped dancing at the sound of a door closing, Draco entering their common room. Slytherin had just finished Quidditch practice. She heard him climb up the stairs and enter his room, probably changing. It had started to rain and all. In about ten minutes she heard him exit his room and go back down to the common room and plopped down on a soft cushiony chair and leaned back and rubbed his eyes with his fists.  
Hermione slowly and quietly climbed down the steps and sat down in a chair opposite of him.  
"So how was Qudditich practice?" She asked.  
He jumped surprisingly and mumbled a fine.  
"Why are you so jumpy around me?" Hermione wondered outloud.  
"I am not jumpy, I'm just tired," Draco replied smoothly with one of his famous smirks.  
Hermione nodded and picked up a book and acted as if she was reading but really she was watching Draco, something was different about him, something had changed, drastically.  
She shook her head and went back to her book. Now it was Draco's turn to stare. He caught site of her brown eyes and was instantly mesmorized trying to read everything that they beheld. He saw no fear, bravery, and yet pain like something was missing.  
"Is there something on my face?" Hermione asked seeing Draco's eyes staring into hers.  
"Huh? Oh sorry," Draco quickly muttered and stood up to leave the room.  
He climbed out the portrait hole and started towards the Great Hall for dinner, while he took a seat at the Slytherin table and dished out food onto his plate he wondered why Hermione had not yet came down, "Somethings up," he thought.  
He finished dinner hurriedly and tore back up to the common room the two shared. He saw no sign of her in the common room. He went up to her bedroom no sign there either. Getting scared he walked to the bathroom door and knocked. No reply. He knocked slightly louder and asking if she was in there. He still heard nothing the door creaked as he slowly turned the doornob. It was locked.  
"Alohomora," He muttered. The door swung open and draco took a step back, looking inside. He stepped through the door and stopped almost tripping over a seemingly lifeless body.  
"What the?" Draco said outloud.  
He carried Hermione into her bedroom and gently shook her awake.  
"Go away," she mumbled.  
She pulled the covers over her head and started snoring. Draco walked off feeling more confused than ever. He walked to his room and sat down on his bed. Laying down he fell into a deep sleep . He awoke with a start. He sat up quickly and strained to see in the dark. Sweat furrowed across his brow and his clothes were in a jumble. He closed his eyes and instantly saw the visions flash before his eyes.  
A pool of blood below his feet. A girl beside him, he couldn't make out her face, the features had been so delacate and special though, he did remember that. He also heard a voice, the voice had told him something and at the time he had nodded his head, but he could no longer remember what it was that he had agreed to. He stood to the side and watched all of this replay in his mind. What does this mean, he asked himself over and over again. He climbed out of bed and into the shower. He gelled his hair and walked down to the common room. After checking the time, he sat down realizing that it was awfully early to be up. He had just relaxed when a grumpy looking Hermione stumbled down the steps.  
"What time is it?" She asked in between a yawn.  
"About six I think, why are you awake so early?" Draco asked.  
"I heard the shower going so I decided might as well," She replied.  
"Go back to bed you still have about an hour of sleep left," Draco told her.  
"Yeah well might as well go take my shower see you,"  
And With that said Hermione climbed back up the steps and left behind her a silent Draco.  
  
A/n:Now this is a little bit longer than the other chapters but I got bored and decided might as well, I don't know if I'm going to finish this story, why don't you all click that little button down there and tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Faint

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters blah blah blah. What's the point in this? On with the story.  
  
Chapter 6: "Dont have a chapter title"  
  
As Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room playing wizard's chest with Harry, someone stepped through the common room. Hermione. She had came to see Ginny or someone else.  
  
"Uh...I'll be back later Harry," and with that, Ron left the room.  
Hermione plopped down in a chair next to Harry, and asked....  
"What's up with him?" Hermione asked pulling her sleek brown hair back into a loose ponytail.  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and restarted his game, and continued moving the pieces.  
It was about seven oclock before Hermione climbed out of the portrait hole and stumbled back to hers.  
She climbed into the common room to find a napping Draco. She sat down and threw a pillow at his head playfully.  
"Draco wake up!!!"  
He mumbled a huh and sat up rubbing his head. His hair had fallen from it's usual stiff position. And his eyes were looking pretty exauhsted. He rubbed his eyes and looked around and stretched into a yawn.  
"What time is it?" He asked.  
"Seven-thirty or somethin' I dunno."  
He nodded his head and stood up and started to walk up the stairs to his bedroom And turned around and saw Hermione and saw her slumped over. He ran back downstairs, checked for a pulse."Oh no," Draco thought.  
He found the faintest pulse and gently picked her up. He ran to the nursing wing, and alerted Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey imedietly shooed him out of the wing and told him to get back into the dorms. He came back to the doorms and nervously sat waiting by the fire. Madame Pomfrey promised to come and tell him the news. The night slowly passed when finally two hours later the portrait hole opened....  
  
A/n I know its a cliff hanger lol. Am Not I evil? Lol REALLY short chapter longer one next I promises. Writers Block is killing this story. What should happen? Let me know! Just click the lil button down thurr! lol 


	7. Chapter7 The talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters  
  
Chapter 7-The Talk  
  
Madam Pomfry walked in with a comforting smile upon her face. Draco breathed a sigh of relief already.  
  
"You just overly exagerated Draco she was just tired from all of the excitement today she had a busy day. She'll be just fine, she just needs rest that's all." Madam Pomfry explained.  
"The doctors have even uped her length of time left. They say she could live even longer than a few more months." Madam Pomfry explained excitdley.  
"Thanks," Draco said, "Could I see her now?"  
"Sure go on in,"  
Draco walked out of the common room and up to the Nursing Wing. He saw Hermione laying on a bed reading.  
"Do you ever stop studying Hermione?" Draco asked cautiously.  
"Hey Har...wait Draco? What are you doing here? And what did you just call me??" Hermione asked placing her book on a table beside her.  
"One question at a time Herm-ion-e," Draco drug each sylabulle out with a smile, "I just came to check on you, geez calm down," Draco added.  
Hermione eyed him wearly and told him to sit down. He did willingly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her bright brown eyes. Even her hair looked perfect with it's mussed style from laying down.  
"What, may I ask, are you staring at??" Hermione finally asked Draco breaking him from his trance.  
"Nothing nothing...."Draco replied covering up.  
"So how are ya' feeling?" Draco questioned changing the subject.  
"Fine really, a little tired but okay I guess," Hermione told him, "I guess Madam Pomfry told you everything huh?" Hermione asked.  
When Draco didn't reply she added...  
"It's okay. I don't mind. Just don't say anything..promise?"  
Draco nodded his head and continued looking at his feet.  
"So...why are you still at school? Why not stay at home?" Draco inquired.  
"Well to be honest. I didn't like all of the attention," Hermione explained.  
Draco laughed.  
"Shut up! I'm serious! I really don't know how you can stand having all of those people wait on you hand and foot all of the time," Hermione told him smiling.  
"Well you get used to it....you have a beautiful smile you know," Draco told her.  
Hermione blushed grabbing her pillow back and muttering a thanks.  
"You don't recieve compliments well huh?" Draco asked not really needing an answer.  
"You just like sucking up is all," Hermione laughed. Her whole face lit up when she smiles he thought.  
"No, I really meant it. It's one of those smiles that make you wanna smile even though your not in the happy mood." Draco told her.  
"Thanks..I think. I mean Draco Malfoy giving me compliments? Now I am REALLY confused." Hermione smiled again.  
"Hmph! I'm not that bad of a person...am I?" Draco asked sincerly.  
"Well no, not all of the time. Sometimes your really sweet." Hermione told him.  
"Thanks, I try," Draco told her.  
Hermione started coughing and Draco had to help her take a drink of water before he sat down again.  
"So? Why the change of heart recently? I wanna know," Hermione inquired.  
"Sick of being evil I guess. Alot of people still see me as evil but I guess first impressions really stick," Draco replied.  
"I guess so. I mean you get a few good grades and don't get into much trouble and suddenly people see you as the perfect rule follower ya' know? It's very aggravating," Hermione told him.  
"I wouldn't know..I am just the hott-badboy," This made Hermione laugh again.  
"I guess I should let you get your rest I'll see you tommorow. Get some sleep, beautiful." Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead and walked out of the room.  
Shivers ran down Hermione's spine as thousands of thoughts raced through her head. Did he just call her beautiful? And what was that kiss about? These questions and more drifted through her mind as Hermione let sleep overtake her.  
  
A/n: Okay I know, Its been a very long time since I updated but i have been having major writers block. Tell me whatcha think about this chapter by hitting the reply button...yes it's that easy!! Lol Thank yez! Daydreama13!! 


End file.
